Hetalia Valentines!
by IceDance
Summary: All one-shots of a few of my own favorite and your own requested Hetalia Couples! Send in a request for a couple and I will be happy to write a one-shot of them dedicated to you. EDIT: No more requests being taken at the moment.
1. NOTE

Hetalia Valentine's!

Hello everyone! I hope you all are having a wonderful Valentines day! And for the people who have nothing else to do.. I present Hetalia Valentines! Basically, it's all of the couples from Hetalia- from a few of my favorites to any of your requests! Fluffyness, AU, Genderbends, and more that you want :) It's your decisions and my- and hopefully yours too- enjoyment. So just send in a review of your favorite couple from Hetalia along with any other details or preferances and I will do my best to make it a good one-shot.

:) So send me your requests and have a Happy Valentines day!


	2. Dedicated to Me!

Canada and Prussia

Dedicated to **Me!**

The soft green grass felt lush beneath Matthew's quilt as he ate his lunch alone in the silent meadow.

He came to this secluded field every weekend and enjoyed the peaceful serenity of it all.

He didn't mind being alone. It was just something he always found was apart of him.

Silence. And of cource his pet bear which the name of he could never remember.

He sighed and decided to pick up an apple.

As he chewed on the delectable fruit, he couldn't help but let his mind wander..

A smile spread across his blushing cheeks as he recalled a fond memory..

_'He birdie!' An arrogant man called out from across the hall outside of a meeting room._

_Matthew kept walking, oblivious to this new pet name._

_'Matt-ie!' the man yelled louder._

_The Canadian froze and turned his head slightly to see who had called._

_'Y-Yes?' he whispered and wanted to flee, fearing what the other person could possibly want from him._

_Matthew realized the man who had called was no other than Gilbert Belshmidt. _

_He slightly yelped and darted his eyes, sweating nervously._

_'Oi!' the Prussian yelled with a hint of a smirk. _

_He came closer and gave Matthew a wide grin before handing him a small box in the shape of a little yellow bird._

_Matthew genderly took it and looked up from the box to Gilbert and back a few times._

_'Just open it.' the Prussian exclaimed impatiently._

_Matthew arched an eyebrow with a terrified look._

_'It's-it's not gonna kill me, is it?'He asked gently._

_'Nah, if I wanted to kill you, I'd be more forward and awesome about it.'_

_Matthew hesitated a few moments before finally opening the box and finding a 'Happy Valentines Day, Birdie!' note inside with Gilbird handing him a rose._

_Matthew gawked at his gift and looked up again to see Gilbert had vanished with Gilbird trailing behind around the corner._

_Matthew blushed, said a quiet thank you, and decided to leave his own note for Gilbert, placing it under his hat which he'd forgotten in the room._

Sighing happily, Matthew looked out to the little pond near the meadow and smiled.

"Oi! Birdie!"

Matthew shuddered from the surprise, but when he looked up, a huge grin was plastered on his shy features.

Gilbert held the same grin- although it was slightly, unawesomely awkward.

He sat down next to the younger nation and let Matthew's head fall on his shoulder as they gazed at the afternoon sky.

Matthew took out his 'special dish' he'd made for Gilbert and handed it to him.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

Gilbert's eyes grew to saucers.

"Mattie!"

He tackled Matthew to the ground which caused him to blush wildly.

The two laughed for a while until they started to gaze into the other's eyes filled with love which they'd realized they had for each other two years ago.

Gilbert chuckled softly and bent down to softly peck Mattthew's lips until immediately getting up to wolf down Matthew's special pancakes.

Matthew giggled softly and rested his head against the Prussian, gazing softly at their reflection in the smooth surface of the water.

_I can't tell you enough how much I adore PruCan! And I've always wanted to write a scene where Matthew makes pancakes for Gilbert, which I know is used all the time, but I still love it! I'm so sorry if I made Gilbert seem like a pansy or if anything was wrong. And again, send in any requests and I will hopefully write a better one- shot than this for you._

_Review if you wish :)_


	3. Dedicated to Ellenthefox! For Ellen

Italy and Romano

Dedicated to **Ellenthefox!**

For Ellen

They couldn't be anymore opposite.

Yet by one look, you could tell that they were, indead, brothers.

One, a scowl forever etched into his features..

The other, a bubbly attitude and carefree spirit..

Opposite insides and similar features.

Everyone was perplexed by this notion.

And the brothers were fully aware of this.

They each noticed the other's..

bright smile and irrate scowl..

The stone features and vulgar curses..

The clumsyness and obliviousness of their surroundings..

The single hair curl which, someone only crazy, would dare touch.

However, people didn't notice the most important things of these brothers..

Only the two of them could see it.

Romano knew each smile of Feliciano- yes each was different and just so.. beautiful..

Romano could count seven.

Feleciano knew that when his brother was harsh, it was just the way he was..

He knew how kind his fratello could be on the inside..

And the way Romano's nose would twitch slightly when he was nervous..

Feliciano knew that, too.

Romano could name each of Feleciano's dishes of pasta by heart.

Feliciano saw through the thick glass of Romano's strong wall.

Romano loved the way the light would bounce off of Feleciano's sunny features and wondered if it were ever jealous of his beauty..

Feleciano loved the way the moon at night, with its flourescent light, show Romano's calm side and soft half closed eyes..

Romano loved- yes he loved- his Feleciano's chocolate eyes with glints of gold..

Feleciano deeply cherished his Romano's dark yet bright orbs of mysterious brown eyes..

Romano saw the soft pink lips filled with love and passion..

Feleciano saw the bright red blush of Romano's tomato cheeks filled with embarressment and, yes, even rare joy..

They each knew the other the way no one ever could..

They understood their boundaries, felt their pain, and held their passion..

They couldn't be anymore opposite..

Yet they held similar physical appearances..

Maybe that's the beauty in their strong relationship, though..

They don't have to be the same..

To understand the other..

And It's their differences..

That make them love and cherish the other every bit more.

_Yay! I finally did it! Honestly, this was so hard to write since I don't usually read this pairing. However, I hope you like it! I tried my best! And, again, I will do every requested pairing.. it might take a day or two, though. I will get to your Spamano fic, amerique! I promise! It's just that one will be sorta long. Anyways, here you go, hoped you liked it! Bye! :)_

_Review if you wish :)_


	4. Dedicated to Ellenthefox! For Erin

England and Romano

Dedicated to **Ellenthefox**

For Erin

The rain came down hard again as a British man struggled to escape the dense crowds on his way to a taxi. He was used to this sort of weather, however he wasn't used to every one else's reactions in the bustling city of Rome, Italy.

'Why in the bloody hell did I come here again? Honestly, you'd think some would have more decent manners and furthermore dress attire.'

As the Brit was fuming in his head of endless complaints, he finally saught a taxi and shoved his way in, complaining even more.

"Dammit these cars!"

"Hey! Hurry up and tell me where to go, bastard!" the driver turned his head, revealing a scowl and a curl at near the top of his bangs. Arthur was not in the mood for pleasentries.

"Just get me the bloody hell away from here!"

Romano, the driver, made a frown and complained in Italian while shooting undecifered curses towards the Brit.

Arthur leaned his forhead against the cool glass of his window, wishing for this horrid day to end.. or at least wishing to see a bar close by. He rubbed his temples and sighed, aggravatingly.

"Hey! No throwing up in here. I swear to god, if you do I'll shove my foot-"

"I'm not sick you git! Just bleeding tired."

"Well, we're all tired! Be lucky you managed to get a cab and that I let you stay. I usually kick people out."

"Isn't your job-"

"It's not my problem."

Arthur sighed once more and grew even more stressed just by talking to the crude man.

"Hey bastard-"

"I have a name, git!"

"Me too, bastard. Where're you going?"

Arthur rubbed his eyes once more and looked at the man with a scowl.

"Name's Arthur, mind you. And I don't really care."

"Well then get the hell out!"

"No! Just direct me to a bar or.. a hotel. I don't give a damn!"

"Your wasting my gas!"

"I don't.. bleeding.. give a.. damn.. wanker!"

"Romano."

Arthur drew back, taken off guard.

"What-"

"You told me your name. I don't want you calling me 'wanker' the whole time!"

Arthur blinked and chuckled with no humor.

"Well, I guess it's nice to meet you, Romano."

"Ugh, when you say it in that horrible accent, it sounds like nails."

"Whatever.."

The two sat in silence for a while until Romano released a huge breath.

"Do you realize why there's so many people out tonight?"

Arthur glanced in his direction and tried to recall the date.. but he couldn't remember or some part of him didn't want to.

He shrugged.

Romano sighed with a scowl.

"Valentines day."

"Oh, that worthless holiday! Honestly, I can't stand it!"

"And these stupid bastards carrying around balloons and chocolate-"

"Makes me sick!"

"Ugh! Seriously, there seems to be no meaning to love anymore."

Arthur was caught off guard from this statement.

"I didn't take you the sort-"

"What are you trying to say?"

"I just mean that I didn't know that you.. well you actually.."

"What! Like Valentines Day? Stupid! I don't! I just hate all the materialistic loving bastards!"

"Huh.. no kidding-"

"What're you saying now!"

"Oh, calm down!"

Arthur smirked and saw a hotel up ahead. He noticed the rain had nearly vanished by now and the couples sould be seen out on the sidewalks. Holding hands. And.. other PDA type gestures.

He sighed and thanked Romano, handing him some cash.

Just as he was opening the door, a wrist caught his arm and his heart started beating from the soft yet firm touch.

"Oi! Bastard! Don't think you're my friend now or anything, but.. there's this party on Saturday. You're obviously new here so come or not, I don't care."

He reached into his pocket and gave him an invitation. Arthur stared wide eyed and gently took it.

"Thanks-"

"Whatever!"

The two were left in silence before Romano cleared his throat irritatingly and Arthur hurriedly moved out of the way and slammed the door closed.

Romano pulled down the window and threw a tomato at him.

"And have a damn happy valentines day, bastard."

Arthur chuckled and shook his head.

"You too, wanker."

_I hope you liked this! Oh my gosh, it's so hard writing fluff for these two- it was impossible! And I'm sorry for Romano's profanity.( Honestly, I can't think of a fic that DOESN'T involve him saying bastard. ) In the end, my brain came up with this. It was my first time even hearing about the pairing. Again, I hope you like it and I hope it wasn't that horrible. And I will write everyone's suggested pairings, it'll just take me a while. Thanks for requesting and I will write the other requests as soon as possible :)_

_Review if you wish :)_


	5. Dedicated to Ellenthefox! For Ellen2

Prussia and Italy

Dedicated to **Ellenthefox**

For Ellen2

He knew it was wrong.. well at least it wasn't the awesomest thing he's ever done.

He was still awesome, though.

Pfft, he isn't a pansy for falling in-

Nah, it isn't that emotion..

He's probably sick..

Just as the arrogant Prussian was pondering all of these thoughts, a view of a bouncing head of chocolate hair came his way.. and somehow his 'fever' returned.

"Ve~ Ciao!" said the bubbly Italian in the sweetest, high pitched voice.

Gilbert cleared his throat, grinned cockily and puffed out his chest in dominance..

All this just to unawesomely wave, while Feliciano smiled with closed lids.

The Prussian looked from left to right and brang his hand, which he balled into a fist, up to his mouth and coughed.

"Hey! Did you need something from the awesome me?" he poked to his chest and jutted his chin out.

The Italian held a confused expression, before brightly wrapping Gilbert into a tight hug.

"Ah-h-hey wha-"

"I almost forgot! Happy Valentine's Day, Gilbert! Ve~."

Gilbert blushed and shook out of the grasp while straightening his clothes.

Feliciano only smiled and came closer once more.

Gilbert turned slightly and was caught by two, gentle pink lips against his own with a soft cooing Ve~

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Aw! Shut it!" he threw his menacing alarm clock against the wall shouting 'loser!'

He rubbed his crimson eyes and ran a hand through his silver, moppy hair.

He sighed and thought of his dream, as he made his way to the meeting room that day.

He looked over to his brother sitting next to-

His breathing stopped for a second and his heart thumped.

He tried to shake it off as he sat down next to the source of these emotions.

Feleciano waved at him and started to talk to Germany about his pasta once more.

Gilbert sat with his hands behind his head and his feet propped on the table, ignoring the complaints.

He caught glimpses of Feliciano and sighed contentedly.

One day, he'd figure out all these conflicting emotions.

But for now, he'd awesomely sit in his awesome chair with an even more awesome Gilbird propped on his head as he harrassed several people- like that Austrian dude- earning a giggle from the Italian.

Gilbert smiled genuinely. This smile was only meant for him. And maybe one day he'd finally notice..

One day..

_...um.. I tried.. *headdesk* It was so difficult because I kept wanting to write Prussia with Canada(*cough*PruCan fangirl*cough*) However, I promised to do each couple requested so I tried my best :) I hope you like it! Oh! And this will end on Feb. 29! More requests to come today :) Roxy, yours is next!_

_Review if you wish :)_


	6. Dedicated to Ellenthefox! For Roxy

Germany and Italy

Dedicated to **Ellenthefox**

For Roxy

The wind whipped through the trees with a calm soothing whistle. The German sat under an oak in peaceful serenity, while waiting for a certain Italian to start their training.

He sighed and pushed some of his slick blond hair back as he softly started to close his sky blue eyes-

"Ve~ Doitsu! Doitsu!"

Germany opened his eyes abruptly and grimaced from the loud noise. He sighed and stood with his arms crossed, a vein slightly popping on his light skinned forehead.

He saw Feleciano waving with a cat sprawled on his head and an untidy uniform with stains of pasta.

Ludwig's eye twitched.

Feliciano stopped in front of him and smiled brightly.

"You're late." Ludwig said and sat back down, his back facing the Italian.

"Ve~ It's because when I got up this morning I was so hungry so I decided to make some pasta but then fratello came in and started yelling at me and saying some mean words with potatoes, so my pasta boiled over and I was so sad. Then, when I tried to clean it up,it got on my uniform and I was already late so I started to run over here, but then this really pretty lady passed by and she was so pretty so then.."

And blah, blah, blah..

The German had heard these excuses so many times and really started to ignore him, even as he sat closer and bubbly chatting about nothing.

However, something set him off when the Italian started talking about the many woman he encountered on his way. Germany gritted his teeth unknowingly.

"Italy!" he said fustratingly and the Italian stopped mid sentence to brightly smile at Germany.

Geramany took a breath, ready to scold him, but when he turned his head, his eyes met Feleciano's sparkling brown ones and he faltered.

The German looked away and tried to get out of the close proximatey Feleciano was at, slightly blushing.

"Ve~ Doitsu looks so cute when he's pink! Oh! I forgot! Happy Valentines Day!"

Geramany scruntched his eyebrows together.

"What?- Hey! What are you doing!"

Feleciano started digging in his shirt while Germany yelled for him not to pull out anything from somewhere like that!

Feleciano had a look of triumph as he pulled out a card.

The German grew silent and a hint of a small smile started to form.

"I-is that for me?"

"Ofcourse! Ve~ And I was trying to make pasta for you and me to share since I know you like it."

Germany opened the card and found his flag and Italy's blended together with a strong friendship sign.

"Hey! Germany!"

Germany looked over and was met with two soft, tender lips against his own.

He froze and dropped the card.

Feleciano pulled away and smiled with wide open eyes.

Germany blushed brightly and stared at his friend.

They did that for a while until Italy suddenly said.

"Big brother France also told me for someone you care about, you show them your bu-"

"No!"

_:D I have a huge grin on at the moment. This is one of my favorite couples. Kawaii! Okay, trying to calm down :D_

_I hope you like it :) _

_(so cute! so adorable! *fangirl squeals!*)_

_Review if you wish :)_


	7. Dedicated to amerique!

Spain and Romano

Dediated to **amerique!**

"Lovino. Please calm down. We haven't even-"

"Don't tell me what to do tomato bastard! And what the hell, where are we?"

"Dios mio, I've been trying to-"

"Shut up! Don't talk to me like I'm stupi- Hey! I think this is it!"

The two men stopped their horses on the crest of a hill, a view of a nearby castle coming into view.

The Spaniard's blazing green eyes sparked with a burning flame as he thought of the layout of his plan, while droning out the side remarks from his partner, Lovino.

"Oi! Spanish bastard! What-"

"Shh! Lovino, remember what I said-"

"No I can't f''ing remember what you said or what you're even talkin-"

Antonio rolled his eyes and covered Lovino's blabbering mouth with his hand and felt his soft lips, slightly blushing.

"Let me finish, please! Okay, you see that guard? There- Ack! Don't lick my hand! Okay, now focus! Focus! Now see those men there? Just below the bridge. Well, Lovi, that," he gestured towards a small carriage making it's way towards the kingdoms gates on the side of a rode,"is our target."

Lovino grimaced and after cursing the spaniard in various italian vulgar words, he turned his head towards the source and got off his horse, folding his arms as he observed the scene.

He could see the small, horse drawn carriage with two men- they looked Turkish- with piercing wails from within the carriage and a hand came out, but was immediately pulled back in.

He scowled and then observed the scene further through his dark bangs. He could see that not too far from where the carriage was parked- and it wouldn't be for long- was a strong guard holding a large sword and armor.

Lovino fustratingly got his bow and arrow from his caramel colored horse and frowned at Antonio who had gotten off his own black horse.

"Well, bastard, how do you suppose we get there without making notice, huh? Any brilliant suggestions? 'Cause I sure as hell can't see one!"

Antonio sighed and contemplatingly stroked his chin, vibrant green eyes staring into nothing.

Suddenly, he looked over to Lovino with a bright, dangerous smile and morphed a plan.

00000

Sadiq was a smart man. A very dangerous man as well. So snatching Belgium's most highly representing maiden was no problem for the fast tracked.. we'll call him pirate, however the Turkish man saught things much higher than that.. power fueled him.

So, again, carrying out the plan was done with ease. Putting up with the woman.. was a nightmare.

"You bastards! Let me go! I am of extreme importance, you will suffer-"

"Shut it!" Sadiq's friend called over his shoulder as the Turkish man snickered and continued to hold down the flailing woman.

"Hey! Do you think we can get a move on, now?"

Sadiq called out to his friend who had gone out to check one of their wheels.

Even with a crazy Belgium in the seat next to him, he searched for a reply.

There was none.

"Damnit." he cursed and stepped out, making sure the woman was tied down tightly.

"Oi! What are you- H-hey!" he met the ground with a large thud and a sharp 'bastard'.

00000

Antonio was the top amongst the knights in his kingdom. He fought with a passion and agility of which no other could compare to. That is.. until he met a certain Italian.

Lovino and his brother Feleciano- who was better in the kitchen than in battle- came to this land as poor street rats. They had nothing, but skill. And that skill was worked to the test and pushed to the limits for both young men who consisted of such determination and fire.

Feleciano, a bright spark of electricty.

Lovino, a strong burst of raging flame.

With his quick arrows, which have kept his survival, and his endurance, he surprised most when taking down Antonio in a sparing session.

Antonio admired the youth and took him as his trusty partner and soon started a rather.. weird friendship. For one, Lovino never treated it as such and another, Antonio always felt a burning in his stomach when even barely touching the Italian.

However, they made a great team. Today showed that...

Antonio and Lovino crept near the trees surrounding the carriage. Antonio met Lovino's dark eyes filled with flame and nodded sharply.. thus, their plan was carried out.

Lovino swiftly plucked his arrow through the air, and heard a soft thud as the man's face met the grass and was quickly pulled away from the scene by Antonio.

The guard noticed this and came forward, yelling loudly, and soon people would hear. Antonio drew his dagger and ran towards the guard, narrowly avoiding a swipe to the head by the man's sword.

He spotted a weak spot behind the knees and stabbed the man, spewing drops of blood.

The guard fell and Lovino had a clear shot to the head.

Antonio cleaned up the evidence, but they weren't done yet.

Lovino looked into Antonio's dancing green eyes and smirked, turning around swiftly. Just as the the Turkish man made his way out, he was met with an arrow between his eyes and a dirt rode against his face.

"Bastard!" Yelled Lovino while he took back his arrow and wiped off the blood.

"Seriously, Lovino. You have a gift, mi amigo!"

"Shut it! Now drag him away! We don't want people to find evidence!"

"Yeah, yeah. Now, check the carriage for the maiden."

"Don't tell me what I already know!"

Lovino rolled his eyes and opened the door. He fell backwards with an unmanly scream and a tied up woman on top of him.

"Ack! Hey! What the hel-"

"Thank you so much! You have such bravery!"

"Uh.. sure. Here, let me get these damn things off."

"Oh, please!"

Lovino untied the ropes with his knife and helped the woman up. However, he fell back once more when she tackled him in a hug.

"What the hell! Antonio! Damn you, get over here, bastard! She's crazy!"

The woman giggled and sat up, straightening her skirts.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to thank you! You are so brave and kind and adorable!"

"What-"

"Lovino! How is she- Oh, hola senorita! I am Antonio and this is Lovino! We are from the kingdom-"

"Lovino? Is it?" the woman cooed and shook her short blond hair slightly.

"Well, didn't you hear him the first ti-"

"Lovino, be nice! Anyways, miss, come with us and we will take you back to your kingdom safely."

The woman smiled brightly, not once taking her eyes off of Lovino, which made the Italian uncomfortable and annoyed and the Spaniard in slight confusion and worry.. at least he thought that's what it was..

The woman took the horse with Lovino, after begging and pleading and clinging.

They silently journeyed home with Lovino in front and Antonio having to stare at the Belgium woman cozy herself against Lovino's back, cooing at how brave and cute he was.

For the first time in his life, Antonio rolled his eyes and drew death glares at someone for a ridiculous reason.. and he was still confused on the reason..

Maybe he was jealous.. I mean, that was_ his_ partner! And _he's _the one who cared for him and annoyed him to that extent, damnit! She can't steal his job!

Antonio scruntched his eyebrows and told himself to get a grip. He shook his head and noticed that it was starting to become nightfall. He sighed and caught up to Lovino's side.

He noticed the woman had fallen asleep with her arms around Lovi.

Antonio shook his head slightly.

"Lovino, I think we need-"

"I know. There's a spot up ahead. We camp there."

"Lovi, how do you know what I'm gonna say each time?"

Lovino turned pink and looked away slightly.

"You're not freakin' hard to read bastard! Plus, it's common sense! And f'ing don't call me Lovi!

Antonio chuckled and moved ahead.

"Okay, Lovi~"

"Bastard!"

00000

The fire cackled and popped beneath the cloudless night sky.

The belgium woman slept silently next to Lovino a few feet away as he poked at the bright embers of the small fire.

Antonio sat in silence looking up into the starry sky.

"Hey, Lovi-"

"What did I say-?"

"Lovi~ when we die.. do you think we become stars? There are so many up there and each is so bright and special."

Lovino sighed, got up, and moved over to sit next to Antonio, also looking up into the golden stars etched into the dark night.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Well, you don't. Know one does.. but what do you feel.?"

Lovino sighed again.

"I don't know.. maybe we just.. maybe we just die... some become the darkness and others get the stars.."

"I think you're a star."

"So I'm just a big ball of damn fire."

"Well, yes.. that's the best I can explain you.. You have fire.. it's not bad... It's.. it's beautiful really.."

Antonio stopped and slightly turned his head to see Lovino staring at him with those flaming dark brown orbs filled with passion and.. fire.

Lovino came closer and whispered in Antonio's ear, causing the older man to blush brightly.

"Fine, I'm a star. But that makes you the damn sun."

Antonio grew wide eyed and looked into Lovino's sparkling eyes and tanned skin. His moppy dark chocolate hair and single curl sticking up.

Without thinking, he softly moved his hand to stroke Lovino's tomato red cheek and genderly pecked his soft lips, caressing his jaw with his thumb.

Lovino pulled away and sat back crossing his arms. He wasn't used to affection, but that damn bastard had gotten into his head and stayed there ever since they'd met. He snickered and looked into the sky.

"Lovi."

He turned his head slightly and looked into Antonio's passionate green orbs and caramel skin feeling his heart hammer within.

"Te amo."

Lovino shuddered from the words and looked away, arms still crossed.

He sighed, shook his head, and looked back into the man's loving eyes.

He moved forward and kissed him with a firey passion and softly muttered,

"Anch'io ti amo, bastardo."

_Oh my gosh.. I'm done..*heart still hammering from writing last scene*_

_Okay, few things to clear up.._

_I hope this seemed like fairy tale AU.. I'm sorry if I messed that up.._

_Sadiq is Turkey as all you brilliant people have already guessed_

_The Belgium woman is nonetheless Belgium (yeah, no duh!) But I don't know her name! :( Sorry! If someone could tell me, that would be nice :)_

_Te amo= I love you_

_Anch'io ti amo, bastardo= I love you too, bastard_

_Blame google translator for any bad translations._

_Plus it's about 1:30 am_

_Anywho.. thanks for reading :) I hope you enjoyed and I am getting to the other requests :)_

_Review if you wish :)_


	8. Dedicated to Of Fishing and Ever Afters!

America and Belarus

Dedicated to **Of Fishing and Ever Afters!**

She drew a death glare towards the boisterous man. An eminating dark aura filled around her petite form and several people near her in the crowded room instantaneously cringed away. However, the tall blonde headed man with a cowlick grinned ever more, never wavering his stance.

"Communist? Damn communist? Is that what you refer to my marvelous brother as?"

"I'm sorry, but you had nothing to do with our bickering. And besides that's the past, hey Ivan?"

The American peered over to the Russian man, which was surprisingly cowering behind his chair. Ivan shook his head repeatedly, however Alfred paid no head to his warning. He glanced back towards the pretty Belarusian smiling. This was their first meeting.

"By the way, I'm not sure how people normally say hello where you're from but it's nice to me- ahk!-"

Natalia pulled the American man's tie so that the two met at eye level. Alfred's sky blue eyes widened and met cold, fierce ones.

"I vant you to leave my brother be, got it? I will not forget you Alfred Jones! Do one thsing and my blade will make contact with your shins!" She knocked the man down, straightened her skirts and walked away curtly.

"I will be seeing you at home, ja bruther?"

She didn't wait for a response as she slammed the door closed, sending its hinges to sway slightly.

Matthew flew over to his collapsed brother.

"Are you ok...?" he asked, just above a whisper.

Alfred rose with a stupid grin and twinkling eyes. He dusted off his pants and laughed hysterically while the other nations pondered his actions very confused.

"Is everything alright America?" Inquired England with a bewildered expression.

The American man shook his head, chuckled, and waltzed out of the room with fleeting thoughts of a beautiful Belarusian. He had never met a person like her.. The door slammed once again leaving the room in a vacant air.

"He's gone mad!" England exclaimed, breaking the silence.

"Aui! Love! Eet ees beautiful, non?" France clasped his hands together under his chin.

"Shut it!-"

"Th-that was.. very unexpected-" Canada whispered to no one in particular.. not that anyone noticed.

"Yes, unusual for America-san's behavior-" Japan scruntched his dark eyebrows together.

"Aw! Ve~" Italy cooed with closed lids, dreaming of how cute their babies would be.

"I guess that's meeting ajourned then?" Germany muttered, straightening his papers.

Everyone continued to talk over this news and other meaningless things leaving the Russian sitting in his chair quietly.

"Uh.. Mr. Russia.." Latvia asked tensely, shaking from the larger man's form.

"My sister can be very intimidating, but she can be sweet too.."

Latvia furrowed his brow.

"I just hope I won't be held responsible when an accident occurs, da? I may need to repaint the walls afterwards too."

With the last sentence, Latvia cringed and whimpered slightly. Russia smiled calmly and took the smaller man benath his shoulders out of the meeting room in an almost choke hold.

"We better hope not, da?"

"Y-yes Mr. Russia. For Mr, America's sake.."

"Oh yes, that too.."

_.. I'm sorry there wasn't that much- or any- fluff.. I just can't do it for this couple. Hangs head low in shame..Anyways, I really wanted to get this one done before the others.. you know, do the harder ones first..*cough*_

_Well, just tell me what you thought, again I am really sorry for making you all wait.. you know, there's this thing called school and apparently it's a weekly thing.. *laughs awkwardly* _

_I will be doing the AusHun ones next.. :)_

_Oh! And there really is no end to this so people can still request throughout the year because I will be taking off the deadline thing.._

_Review if you wish :)_


	9. Dedicated to RedRibbon Of Fate!

America and Japan

(Pt.1)

Dedicated to **RedRibbon Of Fate!**

"Alfred..."

It was a small whisper. Barely a fragment of a sound was eminated from the figure beside the blonde man. A breath blew beside him and he twitched slightly.

Opening his eyes, he groggily took in his surroundings, though they were a huge mess of blur and blending colors. He could make out brown. And he smiled that crooked smile. He could faintly outline a small face beside him. A serious expression forever etched into his features and those-

"You were drooling."

He scrunched his brows and touched the side of his face and was met with a wet liquid- ah gross! So embarressing. He hurriedly wiped at his mouth and heard a small chuckle. He turned his head and frowned, trying to locate his glasses.

"Shut up..." he whined though he couldn't help but chuckle as well. Suddenly, before him were his glasses... and god! They were so clean, they glinted!

He took them, awestruck as Kiku rolled his eyes playfully.

"You need to take better care of them-"

"Dude! Your the best." He stretched the last word playfully for emphasis and smiled. That goofy crooked smile. The one he knew- he knew!- Kiku couldn't stand. Because it caused the usually serious man to lose that strictness and let everything fall like a sheet around him and his insides to-

"Just get dressed." he threw a pillow at Alfred before he could notice the change in color on his skin.

He sat up and walked, fully dressed- he was an early bird- to the dresser and pulled out a pair of pants and a shirt, then thrust them at the man still in his boxers and tightly wrapped in the sheets as if it were a cacoon.

Kiku crossed his arms as Alfred struggled, looking like a toddler and couldn't shove away that small smile that escaped him. He sighed after a minute- really three seconds- and helped Alfred by shoving him out of bed on the opposite side. He heard a few grunts and groans before Alfred rose with a scowl and threw the sheets off. Kiku chuckled once more. That one chuckle he knew for certain that Alfred hated. Because it caused his pride- his heroic values- to be flushed down the toilet. Alfred glared at him and threw the same pillow at his face, which Kiku caught at the last minute and placed neatly back in the same spot. Alfred groaned and lay back down. Kiku swore a vein had popped out of his head. He calmed and rubbed his temples.

"Alfred... What are you doing?"

"Trying to sleep, thanks."

"No. Get dressed."

"Don't... Wanna..."

"Get. Dressed."

"Why? Wher're we goin'?"

Kiku didn't answer and only crossed his arms staring in a different direction. Away from him. But Alfred knew that look. And he loved to bug him about it.

"Come on! Tell me. Tell me. Tell me-"

"Shut up, Alfre-"

"Nope! Now please- pretty please- tell me! What is it, Keeks? Dude just tell me!"

Kiku practically crossed the room in three long strides and pinned Alfred down. Alfred became flustered and clenched his fists to try and bring the smaller man off while chuckling like a maniac. Kiku's face turned red and he clenched his teeth in fustration as the two wrestled. Alfred got the upperhand and came out on top and came very close to Kiku, staring at him like a predator.

But then...

Kiku gave him that look.

_That_ look.

The one Alfred hated and loved at the same time. Because it was another thing about him that caused him to act in... _that_ way.

And he hated being the uke.

Kiku smiled and suddenly spun them over so he could pin him to the ground. He punched Alfred in the gut playfully but with force and sprung up as if the whole thing were a mere light conversation. The only indication of something otherwise lay in his puffed cheeks and messy hair.\

Alfred banged his head on the ground in defeat and scowled at him to which Kiku responded with a light kick to his side as he passed him on his way to the door of their bedroom.

Alfred let out a sigh, his hands rubbing his face, when he shot his head up suddenly.

"You still didn't tell-"

"Just get dressed."

* * *

><p><em>And that is my attempt at a one-shot of Ameripan :3 (haha, 'uke'... *sweatdrop* I-I had to... hehe)<em>

_I hope you enjoyed it! I am very sorry it has taken me forever to update on these! Gah! So much has occupied my time that I have neglected my precious little stories and your requests! I'm very sorry also that it's not AusHun I'm updating... I just have so much trouble with that pairing. I love it, but it's so hard for me to write it... _

_I will try though, because I promise to finish every request and that's what I'll do! c:_

_Pt. Two of this just follows this story line and you get to see what Japan has in mind *le wink*_

_Oh! And in response to **What the Awesome is this **(awesome username by the way)_

_T__hank you for the review! True, most of these pairings I have never heard of myself, but I have grown to enjoy them and enjoy writing them c: I am glad you like it! Also, if you don't mind, could you pinpoint one pairing you would want... it's just confusing to do all at once for one person. So, if you wouldn't mind, just give me the one you want to see the best and I will try to write a good one-shot for them. You can ask for more in the future! But, r-right now, I... am a bit swamped with pairings I have yet to finish. I hope you aren't upset! I would love to write them all, but just to make things easier hehe... So let me know and I'll get on it as soon as possible c:_

_And to all my other awesome reviewers: Stay awesome and cool and magnificent! You guys are the best! c:_

_Until next time..._

_Review if you wish :)_


	10. Dedicated to MidnightReader053!

America and Japan

(Pt.2)

Dedicated to **MidnightReader053!**

"Alfred, please stop bothering the man." Kiku scolded the American who had recently been teasing and prodding a man in the park who stood as a statue, painted in a glittery, shimmery gold. He chuckled with bubbly laughter and his eyes glinted with mischief and curiosity.

Jab, jab.

Poke, poke-

"Stop." Kiku pulled him by his shirt collar and Alfred made dramatic gagging noises when he was being pulled away. He flailed his arms.

"Dude, don't be a killjoy again. I was only trying to see if he'd move! I mean, it'd be pretty hilarious to just see like a little-"

"I can't take you anywhere, can I?" Kiku only stared at him blankly as he let him go and began walking again through the park.

Alfred just chuckled wih a light shake of his head and walked alongside him, deciding to be quiet- that is until something came along again to distract him.

The trees cast long shadows over them as the sun came out through the clouds. It was a bit chilly but warmth was radiating everywhere. The wind was light and birds flew about the park, chirping and tweeting every few seconds. The pathway they walked down was littered with scattered leaves being blown about and shifting here and there slightly. Few people were out right now so it was peaceful. Silent and calm.

It was nice-

"So why did we come out to the park, Kiku? You kinda just dragged me out here."  
>Kiku mentally sighed, feeling the peaceful moment vanish and looked up to his partner, ready to explain what he had planned but was interrupted before he even opened his mouth.<p>

"Not that I'm really complaing man, since you really need to get out more. I mean, can't be a hermit all the time, right? And it's nice out. I like this weather- light breeze and just warm enough- kinda feels like it's seventy degrees out. That's a good temperature, huh? I mean, you're gonna freeze to death in the sixties and the eighties are just too hot. Seventy just seems perfect, you kn-"

"Alfred." Kiku cut in after a minute of mindless chatter. Alfred paused long enough to hear him and tilted his head, questioningly toward the other man.

"Yea-?"

"Shut up."

Alfred slightly pouted but shrugged and decided to ruffle Kiku's hair lightly to which the man replied with a duck of his head and a frown.

"Now, can I explain why we're out here?" He said finally, moving away from the other's hand trying to poke him now.

"Yeah, man. Sheesh, stop stalling." Alfred grinned at him and waited.

Kiku took in a breath. He didn't know how he was going to say this but he figured that the blunt way was as good as any.

"...I wanted to... ask you..." he took in another breath and closed his eyes, grimacing, his features a bit stressed.

"Will you come to meet my family?" He asked lowly and kept walking, looking straight ahead and refusing to show any emotion to the subject.

And it was silent for a while. He looked down further and wondered when Alfred would say something.

"It's a reunion. It seems the best time to meet them and I know I have met your brother so I feel it right for you to meet my own-"

"Sure." Kiku looked up at Alfred, uncertain still and a bit embarrassed, until he saw his broad grin and a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"I mean- hah, why didn't you ask me sooner, Keeks? Dude, I'd love to go... There's gonna be food right?" He asked childishly but nudged him to say he was kidding as he laughed. Kiku smiled slightly and nodded.

"Thank yo-"

"My pleasure, darlin'! Finally more people to see my good looks and mad skills!" He laughed again and Kiku rolled his eyes once more, but it was that roll of the eyes that said he couldn't help but love this man.

The trail was winding and the sun began to shine brighter through the trees. The two decided to stop at a green bench in the shadows with a pile of leaves beside it.  
>Kiku looked forward at the scenery but glanced at Alfred, all with that same passive expression on his face. Alfred looked at him with a smile. He knew that he was happy even with those subtle things about him. Hell, it took some effort to get this guy to come out of his comfort zone... but he decided along time ago that it was well worth it. He leaned back in the bench and took the other's hand as leaves fell around them.<p>

"I'm happy as long as I get a burger out of this." Alfred said with a shrug and a playful wink.

Kiku shook his head and sighed, "Of course." he said with a short chuckle and leaned back as well.

And it was nice.

* * *

><p><em>OMG I'm done with Ameripan now!~ I hope you like it and I am sorry it has taken me so long. I will be doing so many updates by Valentine's Day so look for those~ :3 thanks for reading!<em>

_Now onto that SuFin!_

_Review if you wish :)_


	11. Dedicated to Derp A Thon!

Sweden and Finland

Dedicated to **Derp A Thon!**

Sweden leaned over an otherwise lonely piano in the center of the grandest room of his home. Windows brought in no light from the cold darkness outside. It seemed empty, and noiseless, as the Swede had yet to begin playing. Several fingers were rested heavily on the clean ivory, and a flawed chord echoed through the house. He adjusted his positioning and again pressed, sounding clearer than before. The fine-tuned instrument was only months old, and its player a novice to its brilliant potential. What Sweden had learned, however, was a song of his own. It was of four somber chords, and a progression of dark, lonely keys. He played on, chilling the piano with the sort of hopeless tension one would feel when wanting something that didn't exist, and probably never would. The man continued slowly, not pausing to check a dull knocking at his front door. "Go away" he thought severely.

Finland stood at the doorway, wrapped in his winter coat, with Hanatamago at his feet, yapping away. He shivered a bit in the cold, but otherwise the weather was generally nice. He smiled a small smile and took in the scenery. He liked Sweden's home. It had nice landscape and he loved the snow. The winter. He continued waiting at the doorway, shivering and stuffing his hands in his pockets.

With a sigh, he decided to investigate. It was in his nature to be cautious of company...and his presence at the doorway was cold and oppressive. Icy eyes glared into the darkness, peering behind a half-opened entrance. "Who 's it?" The dog's barking ceased immediately.

Finland looked up, startled at the voice, and cringed a bit from the surprise, however tried to keep a nice smile for the Swede. "Hei, Ruotsi! H-how are you, today? Haha!" He said, quickly and awkwardly, still a little scared of him after so much time. He smiled cheerily.

"...Fin?" His tone was surprised, and hadn't seemed welcoming at all, but he motioned the other inside anyway. The Swede quickly flipped on a light, perhaps to make a better impression than he did. Wind whipped the door closed behind Finland, as if it would never open again. "Hello." Sweden searched for an answer to the question of why the other had visited. "He must have known he was missed..." he thought to himself warmly, though his face gave no indication of it.

Finland welcomed the invitation inside and shrugged off his coat. Hanatamago, ran about the room then settled for circling around Finland's ankles. He pet the dog then glanced around Sweden's home at everything and though he felt a deep lonely atmosphere, he could tell everything was warm. It felt like a cozy seat next to the fireplace. He smiled at Sweden when he noticed a picture he'd left here before on the table. "Oh, you have it still! That is very thoughtful Ruotsi!" He picked it up and gazed at them in the winter last year, at Christmas at Denmark's place. "It was good times, right?"

"...It was." He had taken a moment to resent Denmark, but then remembered the good terms they were on that particular night. There were games, drinking, and plenty of gifts to enjoy. The memory almost made him smile.

Finland nodded and took glances between the picture and Sweden, trying to find a fond look at the old memories. "I hope we get to share Christmas all together again this year! Wouldn't that be fun?" He asked the swede, while setting the picture back on the table carefully.

Sweden turned slightly to direct his glare at Finland. "M."

Finland looked back at Sweden, and cringed upon seeing the glare. He backed away slightly, a bit frightened at the look. "Ah, I'm sorry! Please don't do that!" He started to frantically blurt out.

He gave a confused turn of the head. His arm extended to place a heavy hand on Finland's shoulder. "Are you...okay?" Sweden leaned in slightly, still glaring, but hoping to convey a sense of comfort. "Is it me?" he thought. "What did I do?"

Finland flinched, but regretted it, because he didn't want to hurt Sweden's feelings. He tried calming down and rapidly shook his head. "Haha, I-I am okay...I thought you were a-angry, but I see that is not case, so haha!" He said fretfully.

He quickly took his hand away. "Oh..." His eyes turned to the floor, as he identified the issue. "I am sorry...I wouldn't get angry with you." Sweden lowered his head, thinking he had blew it already.

Finland shook his head and tried to comfort the Swede. "Oh, no, no need to be sorry Ruotsi! Haha really um-" He looked around to try to find something that would lift his spirits. Then, in the next room, he saw a gorgeous piano. "Oh! Ruotsi, do you play?" He asked while pointing to the piano happily, walking over to it.

Sweden raised his head, looking to the piano as well. "Some...I guess." Hesitantly, he followed, then stood to overlook the keys. After a short, nervous look, he pressed down a chord and let is resonate throughout the empty-feeling room. It seemed to nullify any warm spirit Sweden had just felt.

Finland smiled at that lone chord and began to sit down next to the piano. "Will you play me something?" He asked excitedly and gazed at the white and black keys, then back up at Sweden's expression. "Only, if you want to of course!" He reassured and gave him a small understanding smile.

Quietly, he obliged by nodding and sitting at the bench. Sweden began his somber song, flowing the notes together familiarly, and careful to remain error-less.

Finland looked on at Sweden playing with an intense gaze. He was mesmerized by the beauty of the flowing chords and he felt goosebumps from the melody. He smiled, his eyes glazed in a dream of sorts and tilted his head to the side at the tune.

The Swede lulled his glare at the half point of the song. His busy fingers slowly began to express emotion. Gently, he struck the last note and placed his hands on his lap, keeping his eyes averted. "I...only know how to do that."

Finland took a couple of moments of silence to breathe it all in- the beauty and the flawless emotion. He wondered about a lot of things- how music can connect to one's inner feelings. He thought about Sweden... his loneliness... how was Sweden faring now? He supposed that was his true intention in paying him a visit today. In all honesty, he had missed him in a way... He wondered if he was missed as well... Finland looked up at Sweden and gave that smile that just /tried/ to say everything yet he knew it was nearly impossible. "It was beautiful Ruotsi... thank you."

He turned to look away, because a certain degree of warmth had crept into his cheeks. "Please don't blush" he asked to himself silently. "It-...It's alright."

"It was more than that, I know." He said then stopped and felt his insides feel weird. He looked away for a second before wiping that thought away. "Hey, Ruotsi! Would you like to do something today?" He asked with hopeful eyes. "I know it's cold, but it still feels nice enough!"

Turning away from his confusing thoughts, Sweden met eyes with the other, as if he had just asked him the most important question he'd ever heard. "It sounds fun." He nodded and turned around on the bench, then returning to stare at Finland, awaiting his next words. He enjoyed the Fin's voice. It calmed him.

Finland sighed happily, almost in relief at the lost tension in the atmosphere, then sprung up from the seat following the Swede back into the front room. Hanatamago, who had been taking a short nap, bounced up, wagging his tail all the while. Finland chuckled and reached for his coat. "Okay, let's go take a walk Ruotsi? That would be nice, right?"

"Yes." Sweden also took his coat, draping it over his shoulders and fastening the buttons. His eyes seemed a little excited.

Finland nodded and opened the door to the cold outdoors. He breathed in the smell of pine and started to hum happily, waiting for Sweden. He looked around at the miles of snow and closed his eyes to feel the wind- really feel it rush by his chilled face and hear the soft whistles of wind. He loved this time of year. It was these times that made him forget world relations and everything else that accommodated him being a nation... even his broken pact with Sweden so many years ago... he could forget that. A part of him felt pride for his independence... but another just wanted him to forget everything that happened because of it. He looked back, fondly, at the Swede, his back facing him and smiled- though it was a longing one...

Sweden's figure, darkly visible, had been gazing off to the distant skyline. His expression was calm when he looked to Finland. The other's stare brought heat to his cheeks again. It seemed Sweden had so much to say, but couldn't for the sake of his shyness. However, with a light, flourishing sense of courage, he quickened his pace and settled aside Finland. "I...miss bein' with y'...an' spendin' time like this, Fin..." he muttered, nearly inaudibly.

Finland just kept his stare a while longer and many memories flitted by in that moment. Emotion and friendship and heartache and... He slowly nodded and smiled, his expression showing deep understanding and tears pricked at the edges of his eyes, but were not strong enough to seep down. He looked down and ever so slightly, touched Sweden's hand, grasping his fingers gently. "Yeah, me too Ruotsi..." he said lowly, looking back up into his eyes with a bright smile.

The shorter man's eyes were radiant. The small bit of distant light available kept his irises the bright sort of hue that would break anyone's heart. Especially that of the one who loved him. Sweden, clutching Finland's hand, raised his eyebrows with concern and tilted his head, letting a smile rarely seen out. "Fin." His deep tone was of sentiment.

Finland could feel his heart start to pound and heat permeated his cheeks. The cold didn't bite any more. He felt he were drenched in a hot bath. His fingers felt numb now, tingled from the touch of Sweden's calloused ones and exposed to the frosty air. He felt his breathing grow rigid. "Yes?" He asked softly, feeling any louder tone would break this moment. Upon seeing his smile, that small sliver of a beautiful smile filled with such emotion, he knew this were a dream of sorts. It all felt surreal.

His lovely eyes suddenly darkened, and his smile disappeared. Fear finally caught up to him, the loud burst of courage shrinking away rapidly. "Are-...Are you cold?" It wasn't what he had intended to say at all. His heart drummed his ears tauntingly.

Finland felt everything slowly sink in and realization taking form. He shouldn't have... He felt terrible for making Sweden feel this way. But... He backed away slightly as well and tried to clear his mind to answer his question. "Oh no, Ruotsi. I-I'm fine." He attempted a casual smile but it came out contorted with left over awkwardness so he turned his head to not be seen. He realized he was still holding his hand and slowly inched his fingers away in fear and worry. "A-Ah, well... we should- we should start walking... the snow looks very pretty. Oh, we should see the lake, huh?" He asked to try and get the situation out of his system. It wouldn't leave though, even if he made it.

Sweden looked down, at their hands, and wrapped them together again. He raised his eyes confidently, and then proceeded to walk, not daring to say a word. His stomach flitted with a light, troublesome feeling. The Swede had never felt so much before. The sensation felt...good, he decided.

Finland was surprised at the sudden action but only made an awkward chuckle at it, feeling his heart beat rapidly, keeping up with Sweden's pace. He walked down the forested pathways with him, pointing out various things- squirrels, funny looking clouds, the crunch of their footsteps below- while noticing their intertwined hands. He felt many things with this. He blushed slightly and found that burst in his stomach churn again. He also discovered a familiarity with it and smiled to himself. And then he saw the lake and bounced in his steps, grinning all the while.

"Hm. Nor tol' me once...tha' there were mermaids here." He suddenly frowned. "I think he was teasing me."

Finland glanced up at Sweden and chuckled. "Well, you never know. There might be!" He said and grinned cheerfully. They finally reached the water and Finland felt tingly inside from so many happy memories. He looked up to Sweden and gave him a contented smile that reached to his eyes. "This is one of my most favorite of places, Ruotsi." He swayed their arms back and forth, while walking along the water's edge, a skip in his step.

Sweden had to relax his arm a bit, which, in turn, relaxed his stiff composure. It felt good to sort of...'let loose.' He couldn't be this way with any other person. He almost made an attempt to add skips to his step, but decided against it very harshly. Forgetting that it might be convey the wrong emotion, Sweden stared at Finland, taking in his joyful movements and sweet face. He indulged in light-hearted thoughts of his good-natured ways.

Finland stopped walking and decided to bend down to the water, to touch it's silky surface, pulling the Swede down with him gently. He smiled up at Sweden and picked up some rocks. "Lets skip stones!" He suggested and tossed one with his right arm. It skipped a total of five times before disappearing beneath the sheet of water. He nudged Sweden's arm and put some rocks in his hand. "Here you try, Ruotsi."

The tall man awkwardly took the stones into his hand and reluctantly removed himself to throw one. It landed with a stark 'THUNK' and didn't skip at all. His eyes stared at the water hopelessly. "I...don't know how.."

Finland chuckled lightly. "It's okay, Ruotsi! Here-" He took his arm beneath his (tinier) one and made a backwards and forwards motion almost swaying them like before. "Then you flick your wrist..." His sentence slowly stopped and he felt himself blushing when feeling the Swede's warmth and their closeness. He could even depict his smell and feel his blonde hair slightly tickle his face. He quickly let go and urged him on, "Okay, now _you_ try!"

The feeling in his stomach strengthened, and Finland's body, with each touch, swayed it. He tossed the next stone and skipped it twice. With his rosy cheeks, he stood, staring at the ground. He crossed his arms and smiled to himself.

Finland grinned and stood up as well. "You did it Ruotsi! See, not that hard, right?" He chuckled and looked up to see him smiling. His cheeks turned a shade of pink and he turned his head a bit tensely at that alien feeling. He started to hum a song as he watched the water.

Slowly, Sweden looked out to the water, keeping his arms tight around him. He hoped to duplicate the embrace Finland had given him. When the song sweetly hit the air, Sweden's tensions lessened, and he became calm again. "When we get back...do you have to leave? We could have hot chocolate..."

"Hmm?" Finland stopped humming that familiar tune and looked back up at Sweden curiously. Then his expression changed to a joyful one. "Well, I can stay for a while Ruotsi if that's what you want. I'd love hot chocolate!" He exclaimed happily.

"...Good...I am happy." Again, he stared at the ground, and noticed something. It could have been a pendant with the figure of a mermaid etched onto it. Or a bit of shine in the sand Sweden paid no attention to. After awhile of standing, he rocked a bit on his heels, then looked up. "I am...sort of cold." Though he was a Scandinavian nation, he loved the warmth of a fire, and resented too cold of weather. He'd rather sail than stare at a painting of it in his living room.

Finland nodded, glad Sweden was happy, and started to walk next to the him. "Okay, lets go home Ruotsi-" he checked himself at that sentence. It wasn't their home... it wasn't his home anymore. He hoped Sweden didn't notice this mistake and the tint in his cheeks. He walked ahead and started chatting of other things on their trek back. He pushed his hands in his pockets, but could feel the vacancy of Sweden's warmer hands...

The word "home" had gotten his attention, and kept him warm for the trek back. He felt absolutely wonderful. Quite literally better than he had ever before. At the doorstep, Sweden motioned Finland inside again, this time with a soft, welcoming face. His short replies to their conversations had been calm and kind.

Finland smiled at Sweden warmly as he entered the house. He heard Hanatamago yapping inside and almost trampled over the dog as he entered. He laughed and caught his balance, taking his coat off and hanging it on a hook near the door. He felt warmth envelope him and his fingers tingled once more from the vanishing cold. He looked over to Sweden fondly and smiled softly. He watched him make the hot chocolate quietly and noticed the little things about the Swede. The things he probably never noticed before. He felt this alien feeling in his stomach once more but decided that he liked it. He watched the other in silence and realized how important this man was to him. Sweden looked up to see Finland stare and he blushed though didn't look away. The other did as well, but let their gaze fall. Finland smiled wider and a rush of emotions flooded him once more.

So they sat in Sweden's home through the cold, drinking hot chocolate with Hanatamago at their feet. And Finland had never felt so secure and comfortable. He blushed and looked down at his cup, gazing at the other every few seconds then looking back at the cup. Maybe someday he would figure out how to gather his emotions. Maybe he'd figure out this 'alien feeling'. But now, he'd just lay his head against his shoulder and close his eyes, feeling elated and... rakasti...

* * *

><p><em>wow 0.0 this is very long XD yeah, this was originally an RP I had on omegle a while back. I was Finland and got an awesome Sweden. Though, the ending I had to finish myself because they had to leave which was very sad :c So half of the credit for this one-shot goes to that lovely person whoever they may be :3<em>

_I hope you like this~ _

_OH and hehe I put Ruotsi because in Finnish, that is what Sweden means... I just thought it would be more accurate to call him that instead of Su-San... which I originally went with but... eh, I don't know. I'm a perfectionist ^^" and Rakasti is supposed to mean Loved at the end. I'm sorry if that is incorrect- again, I have used google translate as a source and well... it's midnight right now so... _

_anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I am off to bed now. There shall be many more updates coming soon though~ Once again, thank you so much to all of my awesome reviewers and followers and favoriters... ? - for just being awesome c: _

_Review if you wish :)_


End file.
